The subject matter disclosed herein relates to displaying medical data in a chart. More particularly, the subject matter relates to processing and representing physiological data generated by medical monitoring and diagnostic devices in a circular chart.
The physiological data of a patient has traditionally been represented using linear time vs. amplitude graphs. Using this representation, a user wishing to view a parameter at some point in the past must scroll back along the graph. Additionally, since the physiological data of the patient is represented in linear time vs. amplitude, more pages are consumed in order to print the chart.
Hence, there exists a need to provide a simple and efficient chart for representing the physiological data so that the user can view the parameter at some point in time without scrolling back along the graph. Further, the number of pages required to print the chart should be reduced.